Conventionally, the FAX service is provided in convenience stores, etc. In this FAX service, a charge (a corresponding price of transmission) is determined when the FAX transmission is completed in consideration of communication errors during FAX transmission.
To support such charge determination and to prevent omission of collection of the charge, a FAX service providing system is disclosed and utilized that cancels the charging when an error occurs during FAX transmission (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-009999 and 2004-145765).
However, in conventional FAX service providing systems including the technologies described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-009999 and 2004-145765, since a refund is made when a communication error occurs, a user must watch over at least whether a communication error occurs until transmission is completed and cannot move away from a disposition location of a FAX transmitting apparatus.
Especially, although documents can be removed after the documents are read in the case of a large amount of FAX transmission, a user cannot move away from a disposition location of a FAX transmitting apparatus until the completion of the FAX transmission when the charge is determined.
Such a problem may occur not only at the time of normal FAX transmission but also at the time of e-mail transmission and FTP (file transfer protocol) transmission after scanning documents as well as at the time of internet FAX transmission and IP (internet protocol) FAX transmission.